This invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines and is particularly concerned with a multicylinder serial pump which includes cylinder sleeves inserted into the pump housing and a pump piston reciprocating in each cylinder sleeve. Each pump piston is adapted to be angularly adjusted for varying the effective delivery stroke by means of a longitudinally shiftable fuel rack which is supported exteriorly of the pump housng parallel to the longitudinal axis of the pump. In known fuel injection pumps of this type, the devices serving to cut off the supplied fuel are either integrated into the governor, or are attached to the front of the injection pump that faces the governor and usually act on the fuel rack through intermediate levers. These cut-off devices are actuated either manually or by an electromagnet, and require a corresponding structural space on the front side of the injection pump, which, for example with so-called flange pumps, whose pump housing is flanged directly onto the engine block, is not available, or which is already occupied by other devices, such as load pressure-dependent fuel limiters. In such assemblies there also results a structural lengthening of the pump, which can lead to mounting difficulties on the engine. If the adjusting device in existing governors or fuel limiters which are normally built onto the front sides of pumps, are built in, the end result is the requirement for a special model, which is very expensive and mechanically wasteful.